Certainty
by Lady Azura
Summary: "I've never been more sure of anything else." FIMOGEN.


Summary: _"I've never been more sure of anything else." FIMOGEN._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. Or Titanic. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Fimogen. That is all.

X

**Certainty****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

Imogen Moreno smiled to herself as she pranced around her room, dusting off shelves and bookcases, and humming along to her favorite music. She had been doing some spring cleaning all day, tidying up the house and re-organizing furniture while her father tended to the vegetable garden in the backyard, making sure the tomatoes would be ripe and perfect for when summer arrived.

She was just about done when she heard her phone go off. Recognizing the ring tone immediately, she dropped her feather duster and snatched up her cell to answer it.

"Greetings and salutations, Fiona Coyne." She chirped, throwing herself onto her bed. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your beautiful voice, my love?"

"Hey Imogen," Fiona said from the other end of the line. "Are you busy tonight?"

"Nope. I'm as free as a bird." Imogen replied, twirling a strand of hair around her index finger.

"Great, cause I was _thinking_… we could have a sleepover at my place. We can order movies, make some popcorn -"

"Say no more!" Imogen cut her off with a grin. "You had me at sleepover."

"Great." Fiona replied, sounding much more relaxed. "So I'll see you tonight?"

"Yep. See you then."

_Click_.

Tossing her phone aside, Imogen started to pack her overnight bag. She had slept over at Fiona's enough times to have her own toothbrush already there, and of course Fiona's face creams and moisturizers worked way better than anything _she_ had, so all she really needed to bring was pajamas and an extra set of clothes.

She was in the middle of digging through her closet when something caught her eye. Kneeling down, Imoen picked up a lacy red number, and recognized it instantly. It was the "peace offering" Bianca DeSousa had given her the year before. She had completely forgotten about it until now.

Walking over to her mirror, Imogen held it against herself. As she examined her reflection, a plan began to form in the back of her mind. With a smile, she placed it neatly in her backpack, along with the rest of her clothes, before zipping it up and heading out the door.

.

.

.

Two subway rides and a fifteen minute walk later, Imogen finally reached her destination. When she got up to Fiona's loft, she let herself in using the spare key Fiona had given her months ago, and found the older girl hovering over a plate of sashimi. Kicking the door closed with her foot, Imogen slipped off her boots and made her way into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I'm a little late." She apologized, setting her belongings down and kissing Fiona on the cheek.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Fiona assured her with a blush.

Imogen grinned.

"So, when are we gonna get this party started?" She teased, shaking her hips.

Fiona laughed lightly, picking up the platter and carrying it into the living room. Imogen followed closely behind, taking in the surroundings she'd grown so accustomed to seeing. There was always something new every time she came over, whether it be a statue or a painting or even another addition to Fiona's glamorous and never-ending wardrobe.

"I'm thinking… _Titanic_." Fiona said as she skimmed through her DVDs.

"Sounds good to me." Imogen replied, flopping down on the sofa.

Fiona nodded before putting it in.

.

.

.

By the time the movie had ended, both girls were in tears.

As Fiona got up to pick out something else to watch, Imogen seized the opportunity to excuse herself. Grabbing her bag, she headed to the washroom where she stripped out of her clothes and slipped into the sexy red number Bianca had given her. It fit like a glove. There was a bit of padding, making her bust look slightly bigger and accentuating the size of her cleavage, but she was sure _that_ wasn't going to be a deterrence.

She fixed her makeup next, giving her eye shadow a smokier effect and applying some lipstick. After letting her hair down, she combed her fingers through it and examined her reflection. Satisfied with her appearance, she smacked her lips together and exited the washroom. As she dropped her bag off in Fiona's room, she snatched a silk robe hanging on the back of her door and wrapped it around herself before venturing back into the living room, where Fiona was waiting for her.

"Finally! I was starting to wonder if you'd…" The older girl trailed off in confusion.

Imogen smirked, walking around to stand in front of Fiona, blocking the TV screen in the process. She let the silk robe drop, pooling at her feet, and watched Fiona's expression. Fiona's lips parted in shock, her eyes glazed with lust as she took in the sight before her - her long, tanned legs, her flat stomach, her breasts. Imogen's smirk grew and she swayed her hips seductively; she had no idea what she was doing, only that she'd seen enough movies to know what kind of reaction it would garner, and luckily Fiona did exactly as she expected, following her hips with her eyes, completely mesmerized.

While Fiona remained fixated on her girating hips, Imogen slid her hands up her sides slowly, teasingly.

"You like?" She asked.

Fiona snapped out of her trance and glanced up at her.

"Imogen, I… what?"

Imogen simply smiled before lowering herself onto Fiona's lap, knees planted on either side of Fiona's thighs. Fiona's breath hitched, their close proximities making her dizzy with anticipation and desire. Her eyes fluttered as Imogen lowered her mouth to the crook of her neck, placing soft kisses along her skin. Her hands found Imogen's hips, fingers kneading her through the lacy material. Imogen hummed in response, rocking gently.

"Fiona…" She whispered, brushing her lips against her ear. "Fiona, I'm ready."

Fiona swallowed hard.

"A-are you sure?" She murmured.

Imogen pulled back slightly, cupping her girlfriend's face and looking into her eyes.

"I've never been more sure of anything else." She told her, before leaning down and capturing Fiona's lips in a passionate kiss.

After a few seconds, Fiona closed her eyes and kissed her back.

X

**FIN**

X

**So… Fimogen's first time. I wasn't really in the mood to write actual smut, so I just implied it. Hope no one's disappointed. I don't know why, but I really had trouble writing this.**

** Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think!**


End file.
